1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an impingement separator for gas-liquid mixtures which removes liquid from liquid-carrying gases by dint of impingement of the mixture upon baffle plates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gas-liquid separators of the impingement type admit gases laden with a liquid, which is to be separated from the gas, or a fluid consisting of a gas-liquid mixture, into bent, curved or baffled passages which cause the fluid to impinge upon the inner wall surfaces of the passages or baffles, so that the liquid sticks to the surfaces and flows down and away from the gases. To facilitate the removal of the lquid, it is customary to allow it to flow out by gravity. This, of course, necessitates a horizontal arrangement of flow passages, which presents many difficulties in the separation of liquid from either an upward or downward stream of gas-liquid mixture. An apparatus using baffles of wire meshwork which are designed to remove liquid from a rising or falling stream is well known in the art. This apparatus has a disadvantage in that after separation the gas stream and liquid flow through common passages with the liquid having an opportunity of being taken up and carried by the gases again. The disadvantage is eliminated by slowing down the flow of the gas stream by considerably enlarging the passages. This, in turn, requires separating elements of greater dimensions and hence a larger space for the equipment.